New Beginning
by kazuki12akirah
Summary: There was time where he hoped to be just him, no Titles, no playing hero, no taking up responsibilities not his own. His future blurry even to his friends, conveying his decision for his life - uncertain. One day he just decided that perhaps it was to let the Potter's legacy to continue. Perhaps then his wish for family will come true.


CHAPTER 1

Summary: There was time where he hoped to be just him, no Titles, no playing hero, no taking up responsibilities not his own. His future blurry even to his friends, conveying his decision for his life - uncertain. One day he just decided that perhaps it was to let the Potter's legacy to continue. Perhaps then his wish for family will come true.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither. I just borrow the characters to play a part on my story plot.

* * *

><p>He panted softly as he was jogging at the park for his daily morning exercise. It was time. To live on his new home… Rather, the newly renovated 12 Grimmauld House. He had decided to keep up the house to its good condition. Even as he will not be staying there most of the time, that place is where his memories with the only parent-figures he had stayed with…<p>

'Got to go to the Weasleys first. '

Jogging had become his routine ever since the war finished, he had preferred to stay on the Muggle-side world since the reporters and his fellow wizards and Witched have taken to stalk him when he went.

He can't even visit Gringrotts without being harassed at the entrance of the bank, fortunately for him, unfortunate for them, the Gringotts Goblins did not appreciate the chaos that they were creating outside their territory, and adding that he was one of their wealthiest clients surmised to say he was thankfully left alone to settle his accounts once inside the bank.

Nor can he buy his much-needed Wizard clothes without being eyed from the outside window, women throwing themselves to him. Nor can he have a day when his face was not plastered on the Daily Prophet, a vindictive part of him was still sadistically happy when they received the Formal Complaint from him that indicated he had applied for a sue and retracted his investment on the said paper... He had waited and waiting for the right time to extract their karma.

There should be a balance, they had taken and taken everything from him and still they wish to get more without about that it must be an agreement for both sides, give and take; yin and yang; light and dark, all that quoting. They had done nothing but slander his name ever since he entered the Wizarding World.

Harry Potter was a born wizard but muggle-raised. No matter how much he hoped and wished that he can separate those two parts of himself, he cannot choose only one. As powerful wizard that he is, a Light Saviour, and defeater of the worst Dark Lord, and has been treated with a well-deserved respect or the ordinary and peaceful life he longed for; he will be able get them if he live as a muggle. Never mind that he came from both sides of two different worlds, he can never be happy to choose only one.

So with a determined gait that let him be placed as a Gryffindor, he marched towards the bank and decided that he will leave the wizard places - Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, The Burrow, any land place that has any connection to magic-warded area. But as much as he liked to hope for it, he cannot abandon his own magic. It is a part of him from his birth to his childhood to his Magical maturity. His magic had been his constant companion even as his parents died for him, the only thing in his life that he was too glad to keep.

He and the goblins straightened the details on where, why, when, and how is he going to stay in the muggle world. It was decided that he will occupy the 12 Grimmauld Place after it was renovated and cleaned of dark artifacts, taints, and left over curses that the paranoid members of the Black family set up. The destruction of Walburga's portrait was done by removing the portion of wall it attach itself and was promptly placed on the Black Artefacts' vault, the trophies of the heads of the House Elves was removed as well, more like destroyed with a very controlled-use of Fiendfyre, it was barbaric for those poor hard-working house elves to be displayed even if they have been long dead.

He anticipated that his extended family will no doubt protest and object the idea but he was stubborn, so he left out that one small detail every time he came to The Burrow even if that was the time they had started plotting. Try as much as they do, give excuses that it will not be good for him, he did not back down.

* * *

><p>"Are you truly doing this Harry mate?" his best and long-time friend Ronald Weasley asked him with concern and a bit of hysteria. Not that he'll acknowledge that.<p>

"Yes." He firmly said as he eyed all of them. Arthur and Molly were sitting by the sofa, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur in another. With the twins standing beside him. Charlie was also called from the Romanian Reserve for an impromptu Family meeting, with Ginny and Percy on the other side of the elder Weasleys.

Ginevra and him had never gotten back, with his magical maturity, they are not compatible both from their magic to their personality as revealed , with both possessing short tempers and both are stubborn. With his mind-set changed, he matured out of necessity, and Ginny with her innocence and the rather childish personality she has-needless to say they will clash more than few times more than necessary.

Ron opened his mouth to say something more but paused as he looked at the stubborn and determined look on Harry's face, he know his best friend more than anyone else barring his family, being his best mate for 8 years now. And that expression meant that he will not back down whatever they say to him. He just sighed in exasperation on why his mate is doing this now. He shook his head and rolled his eyes with a defeated sigh.

"Fine. But you better visit or we'll tramp on your place and force you to go." He stared Harry again and saw the gratified look on his eyes and small tilt of lips as a small sign of a smile.

"Thanks Ron."

"And besides, it's not like I will not contact you forever. You can floo anytime once I fixed the wards, including the Fidelius Charm that I will personally cast on my new home... I will just disappear to the wizarding population, you know. I will still have my place on a magic- saturated environment. I _will_ be back if things died down." He shrugged unconcerned. "Not that they will know…"

"But harry dear, you can still do that here…" Molly tried to reason blowing her nose on her handkerchief as she trailed off.

"No I can't." he vigorously shook his head for emphasis. "With the wizarding acting like that. No matter what I do, they had not backed off even if I went as far on the Prophet. I'm tired of it Mrs. Weasley. Why can't just those people try to move on and let me be?" His eyes had taken a weary and dull shine on them and humourless smile.

"Oh…" she backtracked as she saw those. She eyed her daughter on the corner of her eyes, she shook her head when she saw her daughter's hopeful look crumbled. Ginny still thought that she had any chance for them to get back, but Harry had explained to all of them what he thought of that, Ginny was too childish and spoiled that irritated and annoyed him at most of the time.

Molly was a bit disheartened that he will not see him all the time now, he had become her youngest son in the shortest time she had met him in his second year. One look at him and she knew he was in need of a parental presence. His thin and frail body was the first that she saw that was she was adamant to feed him every time he was in her house.

"Fine, Harry dear." She smile at the beamed and full of gratitude smile she received. No matter what everyone thought, Harry still unconsciously reach for approval from others. He was very happy that she had said the 'okay'. It was like a domino effect, if the matriarch gave the permission, her husband and children will do to, even if a bit reluctant.

"What are your plans after that Harry?" Hermione asked curiously from Ron's side. She had been quiet but he knew she was just connecting the dots and clues he left.

"Oh! I forgot!" he chirped, his good mood startling them as he started rummaging the contents of his expandable bag for the one last gift that he arranged. He shouted his joy in triumph and had a smug expression on his face as the family was now staring at him as him as if he suddenly lost his mind. "Aha! There you are!"

"What…" the twin on the left started…

"…is…" and the one on the right followed his twin in their twin-speak…

"…that…"

"…you're…"

"…holding?"

The twins finished together but they were all used to their antics and simply ignored them in favour of the documents Harry was giving to the eldest couple. As the three of them stood aside for a moment, the next that they saw was their mother started bawling her eyes and saw her hugging him…They saw his rather hopeless expression begging them for what to do. As they can't still hear anything they had to contend themselves to talking with each other.

Hermione was still in her thinking pose as her best friend/boyfriend dubbed it. Only Ron saw it.

"Oh Harry dear, you don't have to."

"But I really like too. Besides you will have many grandchildren next few years don't you want them to be comfortable here? How about Christmas? Don't you want them all gathering here?"

"Yes, but…" Arthur started to say but Harry quickly interrupted him.

"Nuh-uh you have to accept it. It was already arranged. Even if you want to decline, the constructors will be here in the afternoon, and will start soon as they arrived." He chuckled at their incredulous faces and wave them back to their gathered and curious children. Except for Bill with his werewolf senses, Silencing Charm had rather been not effective on him and saw his stunned expression that fully expressed his opinion on the matter. Surprised but grateful.

"What is it father?" Percy asked from his seat as he stare at daze expressions on his parents' face.

"We have to pack…" Molly whispered in a quiet voice but all of them heard her. "We have to pack…now…" that was the last they heard before she stalked towards their room with determination. The clacking sounds of the cooking utensils was loud on the silent room.

"Dad?"

"Father?"

"Dad?"

Arthur came out of his daze as he saw his children looking at him waiting for his reply. He startled out his thought when Bill suddenly stood up.

"I'll help Mum…" and left upstairs.

"What did Harry give you?"

"It's this." He handed them over to Percy whom he knew will understand quickly. His son read and was gaping when he finished.

"What?"

"What it is? Come on Perce say something…" the twins whined towards their older brother.

Their father chuckled and turned to him again.

"Harry had just informed us that this house will be renovated today. He included a two-week fully paid expenses vacation trip when we have to go…"

"Haaahhh?"

"Eh?!"

"W-w-what? Father, do we have to go now?… I m-m-mean right this minute?" Percy's stuttered question broke the silence and chaos began…

They heard a laughter and saw Harry holding his sides and grinning at their stunned faces. With a smug grin, "Besides, the family will have more members on the next few years." He pointedly stared at his two best friends at this and was rewarded with blush on their faces, with Ron as red as his hair. "Why not start now to accommodate all the Weasley Clan?!"

"Fred, George! Pack your things now! Oh dear oh dear." Molly shouted at them from upstairs and saw her levitating her special wall clock outside. "Harry dear, when did you say the workers will arrive?" a panicking Molly asked him. Started to shrink various furniture at the living room, her children landing on the floor with a thump.

Harry look at his wrist watch to glance at the time. "They will be here on two hours, Mrs. Weasley."

The children ran to their rooms to start packing. Including the twins, they had to get their hidden products before their mother get them, she may have no problem with their shop but they aren't allowed to bring their products home

"Oh Merlin! That's less time to finish packing the house. Percy! Ginny! Ron! Hurry! Pack your things on your trunks. Help me shrink the beds…."

Her voice loudly commanded all her broods to their rooms until only Arthur and him were the only ones remaining on the room as the people was running and shouted at each other what things they ought to bring and what to just leave and if they had seen each other's missing things. It was an organized chaos all over the house.

"Harry, thank you." He smiled at the young man with sincerity.

"No. It's me that want to thank you."

"What for?"

"For accepting me to be a part of your family."

"Harry…"

"Arthur get in here! Help me with your things or I'll blast them!" they heard Molly shrieked from his husband's private shed, _with all his muggle things_. He saw Arthur paled and run to his wife to save his precious collections.

When he saw that he wasn't needed anymore, he strolled towards the boundary line to apparate and gave a last longing look on the house that invited and accepted him. He will still see them from time to time, he will just disappear in the Wizarding kind (goblins-he will have full contact on them, they are still managing his accounts afterall…). He hadn't told them that he will go back to muggle school for his muggle side of his education.

* * *

><p>He like to think that he will have a profession he will have, that can be useful to any world. He was thinking of taking up Business Administration, his family's companies were left to the goblins but as it is a family business, he would have liked to at least give on his family's vaults and not to spend his inheritance even if it is enough for his great-grandchildren without needing to work.<p>

The moment that he got on a plane that was the last that the public (those that they hadn't known him personally) saw of him. He maintained contact with his close friends and the Weasley Family.

It was a full year that he was all too happy to throw his books on the side of his room, the exams were challenging and he was devoted to have a high mark on all his subjects, after being subjected to several Memory enhancing Potions, and pure torture on reviewing all the topics that his age should know. From Algebra to Physics, to History and different other subjects he has to pass the entrance exams on a university in America. With the money he has as a back-up if he wasn't accepted a scholarship, thankfully, he received enough marks to be accepted. Why waste those money if he can have alternatives? He may be a rich Lord, but he's frugal. After the renovations was finished and all the Weasley settled in, the joy when they saw their house brought a happy smile on his face. He also secretly told Mr. Weasley the 'Shed' he ordered the men to build for him. The new Burrow has all kinds of protective wards that the Curse Breakers in Gringotts was all too happy to comply when they heard it was for Bill's family. It was a house that had been designed for them. The only thing that Harry requested was that they had to avoid to have it too extravagant.

He applied taking Business Administration for the sake of not letting his family companies go bankrupt. As soon as he graduated, he took a flight to France and enrolled to a Cooking School. He loves baking why not expand his knowledge aside from the recipes that he had to do when the Dursleys ordered him to.

He had expected a rather hostile welcome but to his surprise, his stand-in CEO was all too glad to let him back, as he was old. He was the one appointed when his grandfather died and his father never had the opportunity to take over due to war and he had been tasked on fighting as an Auror.

He let the man retire but the man was still glad to give him advice as he was still new to the company and an amateur. He is just beginning to get to know his employees.

"Harry James Potter-Black." He said as he accepted the hand shake he was offered the man that he was meeting for today.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating my other stories yet...I'm coming to that... i had a slight writer's block as I haven't updated them for a long time, so as i was wondering how to continue them, i wrote this... I have no yet decided if this will be a crossover or a HP only... Please R&R. and please excuse me if you noticed some spelling and grammar mistakes... I do not have any Beta's...Thank you for reading this...


End file.
